


That One Weekend

by orphan_account



Category: EDM, Ed Banger - Fandom, Electronic Dance Music RPF, Justice (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaspard and Xavier decide to test out what it's like to have sex with a man, or rather each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Eager Start

The air was awkward, they were alone and it was different from the other times they were alone. Gaspard and Xavier were only being so weird because the question arose earlier between the two of them what certain men saw in being with other men. They tried to joke about it but Xavier input his opinion, that being ‘it probably feels good’, making Gaspard get quiet and take a hard swig of the alcohol that sat on the hotel coffee table. The only thing keeping the room out of complete silence was the TV. stuck on the news channel since the remote went missing but it’s not like they were actually watching.

Neither of them really considered being with men, sure they had their own way of being affectionate in their friendship but they would never try to do anything like what they’d do with their girlfriends or various groupies or bar girls. Well they’d just never considered it. Gaspard couldn’t believe what he was mulling over in his head when he was still consciously sober, lean over to Xavier and kiss him without that cross in the way? Just outright ask him if he wanted to have sex? Or just sit there and have to deal with the fact that if they don’t get that out of the way they’ll be awkward and uncomfortable with each other for God knows how long. Xavier was in his own world too, knee bouncing on one leg while another was up on the couch supporting his arm while he bit his nails, looking towards the door almost like he was hoping someone would come in to check on them or something. Of course his eyes kept glancing back to Gaspard, their eyes meeting in the corner then quickly whipping back so they were focused on other things.

“Do you want to do it?” Gaspard spoke first, getting it out of the way.

“Do what?” Xavier answered back, almost hoping Gaspard was talking about something else.

“Have sex, I mean.” Gaspard lit a cigarette between his lips, looking straight ahead just in case he was rejected so he could act casual and like he didn’t actually put thought into that question. Xavier’s knee bounced faster, biting harder on one nail before he drew his hand away in one swift motion.

“Sure, why not.” He replied, turning his body so he was facing Gaspard, the knee which was supporting his arm now resting on the couch while he stared over at his longtime friend.

“But how do we start?” Xavier’s voice seemed quieter when he asked, like he was embarrassed for knowing so little, but Gaspard knew about as much as him, he was just bolder behind closed doors.

Gaspard leaned into Xavier, meeting him halfway, kissing him without that cold piece of metal in between their lips; it felt nice feeling heat there. Xavier seemed confused for the first few seconds but he quickly shifted over, getting closer and putting more force into it. At that point it was really just a hard peck, it took them another minute before they decided to go further, getting more into making out as they would with the other people they’ve kissed before then, they didn’t touch each other much ‘til Gaspard decided to undress himself right there, Xavier staring like he’d never seen that pale chest before when in reality he’s seen it all too often.

He decided to follow suit, stripping his shirt off in a quick motion at first but slowing down, thinking it would help the mood more instead of having it be a quick mess. Gaspard didn’t seem to mind the slow undressing, he even reached out, nervously of course, to touch his chest, his hand wrapped around the side while he ran his palm up and down the thin figure, he felt so many bones he thought he could break Xavier with that same hand. He drew his hand away once Xavier’s eyes were open again, feeling a bit more pressured when those dark eyes were on him.

They brought their lips back together, their bare skin touching now, making the whole experience more intense, Xavier knew Gaspard could feel his heart beating out of his chest right then, but he didn’t bring it up so it made him feel less insecure about it. Gaspard took another jump forward and started trying to unbuckle his belt while locked in a kiss with Xavier but the smaller man pulled away, eyes focused down on Gaspard’s hands, with his lips slightly ajar holding Gaspard’s hands still.

“I’ll do it.” Xavier moved his companion’s hands away from his belt, Gaspard rested back, letting Xavier do what he wanted since he seemed more eager now. Once the belt was undone Gaspard did the same for Xavier both assisting the other out of their old worn to bits jeans and falling into the same plush hotel bed together, or on top of each other rather.


	2. Like Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaspard and Xavier manage to satisfy their curiosity, but it only adds confusion to their relationship.

"Oh my God— Gaspard!" Xavier gasped as his friend/current lover bit his neck hard, not enough to break skin but enough to make a hickey. Xavier had hickies before, from girls mostly, it was different now. The way Gaspard bit him made his heart beat out of his chest, his jaw was stronger and he instinctively sucked on the skin reacting to Xavier’s strained moans."Shit." Gaspard grunted quietly as he pulled away noticing the mark, but, hey, it came with the sex. 

The two were already bulging out of their boxers but it wasn’t Xavier’s first priority, although he couldn’t say the same for Gaspard. Xavier was always more oriented towards foreplay but Gaspard liked getting busy right away so when Gaspard starting grasping at his undies Xavier snatched his wrist right away calling Gaspard’s attention. "What?" The bearded man questioned trying to worm his wrist away. "If we’re doing this we’re doing it right." Xavier murmured, moving Gaspard’s fretting hand under his shirt getting a nod in response from his current partner. "Very strict, are you always like this?" Gaspard said nearly under his breath as he propped one of Xavier’s thighs over his hips while he used his free hand to lift his shirt completely and begin to pinch and play with his nipples. Xavier writhed just a little underneath Gaspard’s touch but that didn’t stop his plump lips from pulling into a smirk. "Maybe, I just like to be paid attention to sometimes." He replied with his teeth falling over his lower lip to bite it when Gaspard decided to use his teeth on his chest. Gaspard took his time to work his tongue around there too to give Xavier what he wanted while also distracting him just enough to get a grip on his cock through his boxers. Xavier let out a gasp in response and scowled knowing Gaspard was getting impatient. 

"If you’re going to dive into my underwear so fast you’d better be planning to go down on me." Xavier said firmly, getting a look from Gaspard. "Well if you really want me to…"Gaspard replied, pulling Xavier’s undies down in a swift motion, leaving his bare thighs and cock to the cold of the bedroom. Xavier’s thighs tense but it was unknown to Gaspard if it was because of the cold or the fact he was crawling between his legs and spreading them like he was trying to prove to Xavier that he could do a split with some assistance. Gaspard went ahead between Xavier’s thighs, making sure his hips were lifted when he pressed his tongue against his entrance making Xavier tense and lift his waist higher. "Fuck, I didn’t think you actually knew what you were doing." Xavier sighed as he rolled his hips forward into Gaspard’s face, feeling Gaspard huff against his skin taking some kind of offense to that statement. Xavier didn’t speak much after that besides "Mmm"s and "Ahh"s because Gaspard’s skilled tongue was actually proving itself useful, and it only made it more intense when Gaspard drew his mouth away from his ass and just moved it up to Xavier’s trembling dripping cock and took it with ease. 

Xavier’s hips twitched as he gasped, nearly thrusting into Gaspard’s mouth but his partner firmly held onto his hips so that wasn’t the case. "You really must want this done right…" Xavier moaned as he buried his head back into the sheets letting Gaspard’s tongue and lips do all the work for a few minutes. Gaspard seemed to be edging him, whenever Xavier would grab his hair as a telltale sign he was close Gaspard would draw away and kiss Xavier feverishly until his orgasm was staved enough for him to continue teasing him with fleeting licks and kisses on his dick. Gaspard was trying to prove himself really, Xavier always called him a selfish lover and he was, but this time he would make it an experience Xavier couldn’t forget. "Just fuck me already I want to cum!" Xavier pleaded, knowing his thighs were trembling as they hung over Gaspard’s shoulders, he knew Gaspard could feel it. "Cum from what." Gaspard asked drawing his lips away from Xavier’s cock in a swift motion which left him with his clothed hips between Xavier’s thighs instead of his shoulders. "Cum from you fucking me until I can’t scream anymore if that’s alright with you.” Xavier let out a cute laugh to go with that statement, feeling more frisky and excited like a teenager when he could see Gaspard’s face again, it made him feel at ease. 

Gaspard smiled like he would in an average situation between them, it’s like he forgot what they were doing was totally unlike them and totally unfamiliar. Gaspard continued onward while Xavier’s mind stalled thinking about how they could easily be caught, how if anyone found out they’d probably never let them live it down. He noticed Gaspard root through his jeans to pull out a condom, he wasn’t expecting him to use it since he’s “stumbled upon” many photos and videos where men didn’t use it, but then again porn is porn and they both shamelessly slept around so it was for the best. Xavier absentmindedly watched him open the small package and unravel the thin lubricated material over his cock which he pulled out shortly before, he seemed a little nervous getting a good look at all of Gaspard out for him. Gaspard was definitely above average when he was hard, Xavier had seen him flaccid but it wasn’t anything special but now seeing all that hard and ready for him it made his legs quake even more. As he stared Gaspard delved back into his pockets for an unknown item only to be met with nothing so he sauntered off the bed for his suitcase. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Xavier questioned urgently, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch what Gaspard was doing. “Getting my lube.” His partner responded from down in his suitcase across the room. “Why? Do you miss me?” He added. Xavier’s body tensed again and his thick brows furrowed at that notion. “My dick is cold I want you back.” He replied trying to sound firm but the wanting him back part made Gaspard smile. After Gaspard had retrieved his lube which he packed knowing he’d be fucking on that trip, he just didn’t know who, he returned back to the spot between Xavier’s skinny legs which both of them favored. Xavier was eager to get cozy again, flopping onto his back and wrapping an arm behind his head and laying his other forearm over his forehead while he watched Gaspard move. The lanky man opened the bottle and globbed his fingers with lube, knowing he would need a lot for Xavier since he was so tight when he felt around with his tongue earlier. Xavier’s skinny petite body shook and shivered when Gaspard pushed his particularly cold finger into him to prepare him, although he got used to it quick. Gaspard was being thorough, making sure Xavier was satisfied and settled with one finger before pushing in another to keep Xavier from getting too comfy. Xavier was definitely enjoying being fingered with such effort, feeling Gaspard’s particularly long fingers curling inside of him made his hips twist and buck for more, nearly fucking himself on Gaspard’s hand. Gaspard added another finger to be generous and to make Xavier clutch the sheets and moan desperately. “O-Oh my fucking God!” Xavier gasped when Gaspard curled his fingers against his walls again, 3 was pushing it and he felt on edge with an orgasm again. 

Gaspard knew he was close so he took his fingers back once again and climbed back over Xavier, using his uncoated hand to make Xavier close his mouth and look at him so he could kiss him roughly as he gripped his thigh with his wet hand, although it wasn’t hard enough to bruise. Xavier was getting fussy, annoyed and desperate for release so as Gaspard tried to distract him with kisses and rough making out he tried to grind himself on his thigh, but Gaspard found that against his liking. “You’re so desperate. Fine, I’ll give you what you want.” Gaspard grunted sounding a little dejected that Xavier wasn’t enjoying being edged but at least he’d get to fuck him. Gaspard moved back between Xavier’s legs positioning his cock by his entrance with one hand and using his free hand to hike one of Xavier’s thighs over his hip. After the brief positioning distraction Gaspard went ahead and pushed into Xavier, giving a grunt in effort as he pushed into him and a gasp in pain from Xavier. Gaspard muttered to himself about how much he felt like a virgin thinking Xavier couldn’t hear him but he still received a slap on the shoulder for it as he was steadying out his thrusts. “Well I’m sorry, princess, but you’re tight as fuck.” Gaspard sighed with a smirk on his face seeing Xavier bite his lip at the word princess trying to resist getting too invested but that didn’t stop him from wrapping his tattooed arms around Gaspard, drawing him closer to his neck. 

Gaspard’s thrusts picked up as he was pressed against Xavier’s neck, loving the way he smelled rather suddenly, shamelessly indulging himself in it as he slowly started to bite and suck on his neck while his hands held Xavier’s thighs around his waist. They were wrapped up in each other, Gaspard’s back crouched forward as he plowed into Xavier, gradually faster as time passed, Xavier was arched upwards, letting Gaspard bite his neck as hard as he wanted and leave as many hickies, they were quite a sight. Xavier choked on his moans when Gaspard’s hips thrust inward particularly hard, hitting a rather sweet spot for Xavier but he couldn’t even make more than moans to even begin to take a guess as to what Gaspard was hitting that made him fall apart. “C-Call me princess- Fuck me ha-rder!” Xavier gasped as he clawed Gaspard’s back, of course Gaspard responded quickly, moving his hips faster at Xavier’s request. He made an effort to bite Xavier’s plump bottom lip hard for a moment before drawing away, knowing his friend always had a thing for having his lips bitten. “Cum for me, princess.” Gaspard growled as his teeth grazed along Xavier’s ear, feeling Xavier shudder hard under him. A few more thrusts and Xavier was done, his throat sore and his and Gaspard’s stomachs dripped in his cum but Gaspard wasn’t done yet. Xavier had been edged for longer so Gaspard rode Xavier’s tired little body until he was able to cum himself, it seemed a little anti-climactic with the condom on but achieving orgasm inside of his friend was still pretty big. Gaspard pulled out shortly after, rushing to pull off and tie up the condom to toss it away without making a mess, but once that was done he was free to get comfortable with Xavier in bed. Gaspard opened his arms to Xavier after he flopped down next to him, Xavier immediately took the opportunity to cuddle up in his long arms and rest his head on his chest. It felt really natural despite the fact they had cum on them and they were naked, but that didn’t matter. 

“You know, you’re really pretty in that post-sex afterglow.” Gaspard murmured as he ran his fingers lazily through the back of Xavier’s messy bed head. Xavier smiled just a little but he hid his face in Gaspard’s chest, his shorter skinny arms wrapping around Gaspard tightly. “Shush, don’t try and be romantic.” Xavier sighed as he tried to hide his face mode, loving the gentle flirting but not wanting to admit it. Gaspard gave a quiet sigh as he relaxed, sounding just a bit disappointed that Xavier didn’t want to talk much during post sex. Xavier felt bad for disappointing Gaspard because he’d rather rest than chat, but he supposed he could make it up to him. The small man leaned up for a gentle sleepy kiss, his hand sliding down Gaspard’s hip and giving his pale ass a playful squeeze and feeling a smile form across Gaspard’s lips. After pulling away it was satisfying seeing Gaspard give a lazy smile and it made the moment feel easy and strangely warm in Xavier’s chest. 

They laid back together staring at the ceiling, feeling more at ease, although cold, but Gaspard remedied that by pulling the hotel comforter up over them. It was quiet for a while, besides their breaths and hums and the tv playing like white noise in the background but they had forgotten it was even there, Xavier was focused on that weir warm feeling in his chest while Gaspard seemed to be spaced out in his own world. It was worrying Xavier, he just wasn’t sure how to handle it. He always heard stories about friends with benefits turning into something serious but this was only one time so far, but then again Xavier and Gaspard weren’t average friends. “Hey,” Gaspard started, “Is this like a relationship now?” Xavier’s tongue got caught in his mouth as he considered it, it didn’t sound half bad in reality. “Do you want it to be?” Xavier asked, turning his head to face Gaspard. Silence hung for a while, they needed to decide what this would be.


End file.
